Bella's Choice
by LilMissLizzie
Summary: What would have happened if Bella chose Jacob over Edward while he was protecting her by staying away?


**Bella's Choice**

Edwards view. What would have happened if Bella had chose Jacob while Edward was trying hard to keep away? Just a quick story that popped into my head. I will improve it in a bit; I only had 15 minutes to type it up before I forgot it Ha-ha. Please leave a review, hope it's not too boring. I shall update as soon as possible.

Edward

Ever felt like you have made the wrong decision and the rest of your life is never going to turn out the way you expected it to? Well I do, even as I sit here telling myself it's for the best there's a selfish part inside of me that wishes I had thought about me and I could be happy with her right now, in my arms.

A Week Earlier

I was on my weekly check up journey –to check on Bella that is- I had found my way easily though the woods out back and making my presence unknown as always I snuck into her little white house Bella called her home. The atmosphere was the same as ever, a cold breeze which I couldn't feel on my stone white body, leaves blowing into twisters in the air, a peaceful road at the end of the drive way and the still house my love slept in at night alone. Although I have never felt cold, that I can remember of anyway, today when I entered the house something had changed and it sent a shiver down my back. Charlie was obviously out at work as a busy police officer should be; fighting crime caused my monsters like me. An incredible stench filled my nose as soon as I made it to the top of the stairs, so bad it burnt my nostrils. Instinctively I dropped to the ground into my protecting crouch although there was nothing here for me to protect, I knew at once that there was a traitor and he had crossed the line! After a few seconds of statue life I gathered myself up and made my way down the hall to Bella's room, where the smell appeared to be strongest. As quickly and silently as possible I made it to her wardrobe without as much as a creak. I knew as soon as I had entered the room that Bella was here, metres from me. Her scent was so strong, just as temping as always, but yet so beautiful I don't know how I managed to leave her alone, I was not complete without her in my life.

'Phew!' an unrecognisable voice exclaimed. 'Bella, has one of your friends been round lately? Your room really stinks.' He pinched his nose between his fingers.

Now I knew who it was.

'No' my princess said with wide eyes. 'Why? Has someone been here? Were they here for me? How could I miss them?'

'No, No, No!' The gentleman insisted putting his hands in the air. 'Its just bleach, sorry for panicking you' He explained but his face was still turned up at the smell which was hiding the wardrobe barely 2 metres away.

Bleach! He could have come up with something a bit more like me. But back to the subject, what was HE doing in Bella's house? No, ROOM! He's not even suppose to be on are territory, wait until Carlisle hears about this. A rock struck my head at once…this was no longer are territory right? What was I going to do? I couldn't stand for this dog to be anywhere near Bella, I was here to protect her after all.

'So where were we?' the dog said with a vile smile spreading over his face.

My life should have ended there; even a monster like me shouldn't be punished with watching what happened next. I could have killed him right there on the spot, but instead I froze and watched my love end, it was what she wanted. Jacob!

Their faces were immediately attached lips to lips, moving in synchronisation as I sat there in the wardrobe finally feeling as hallow, there was nothing left in me. It lasted an eternity, and when the torture had finally ended I still hadn't gone to hell. My love and my worst enemy together, standing by each other…as one, forever.

I know this isn't the best story in the world, but I'm working on it, I just wanted to create my own story of what would have happened if Bella had picked Jacob. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories in months…literally but I shall update them as soon as possible. I hope I didn't bore you all too much and please leave a review =) x LilMissLizzie x


End file.
